


The Big Bad Bear

by thestagandthewolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby!Jon, But it was a fun little thing to write, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Halloween, In which Lyanna and Robert raise Jon together, Its part of halloween, Jon Snow is Jon Baratheon, Modern Era, Scaring kids is fun, They have a cute little family, because he should be, its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestagandthewolf/pseuds/thestagandthewolf
Summary: What's the fun of having kids if you can't scare the pants off them at Halloween?





	The Big Bad Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little fun piece I wrote a while back. I wanted some cute domestic happy Lyabert raising Jon together. So that's what I did! Enjoy!

The sound of a tiny scream flew at Lyanna from the other room. For a moment it set her nerves on edge, her mind filling with all the horrible things that could have gone wrong, all the dangers that her young son could have gotten into. Electrical outlets, cords from the TV, scissors, knives. Did she leave a knife out? A serial killer! What if there was a serial killer in the house? For a split second she thought about grabbing a knife to defend herself and her son with, but she was already halfway around the corner into the family room. When she got there, she froze on the spot, taking in the scene. 

Jon was there. Seemingly safe, albeit he was crawling away at incredible speed from something. Or rather, from someone. Lyanna’s eyes raised to the figure in the doorway. Her heart almost stopped when they fell upon a man in a terrifying mask standing in the doorway. The mask was in the shape of a giant teddy bear which would have been endearing if it wasn’t for the horrifying fangs dripping with fake blood. It was enough to frighten even her, let alone a one-year-old little boy. Then she registered the booming laughter that was coming from beneath the demonic teddy-bear mask and she quickly realised that she knew knew that voice. Of course she knew it. She could recognize it from miles away. 

Her fear melted away, in its place came annoyance at the fact that this grown man was acting more childish than their actual child. She strode across the room in a few paces and practically tore the mask off of Robert’s head, using it to whack him in the shoulder to try and sober up his laughter. 

“Really, Robert? You’re going to give the boy nightmares,”

“Oh come on, Lya, you should have seen his face, it was priceless. Yours was too,” he choked out between laughs.

Lyanna was trying to suppress a smile. She knew better than to encourage him in that moment. Who knows what sort of horrible things he would think up just to scare the daylights out of poor little Jon. But now that the initial fear had passed, she couldn’t help but see the humor in the situation. She looked from Robert, still shaking with laughter, across the room to where Jon was sitting on the floor behind the coffee table. He didn’t seem to know what to make of the situation now that the mask was gone and his father was there. Lyanna could tell he wanted to crawl over to the safety of their arms, but he kept glancing at the mask now in his mother’s hands and didn’t want to get any closer. He also seemed to be fighting with himself whether to laugh or cry. There were tears in his tiny grey eyes, but there was also a smile on his lips from seeing Robert laughing. He finally let out a half-hearted cry that sounded more like a question than anything else.

She couldn’t help herself anymore, Lyanna let out a chuckle and threw the mask down the hallway before going across the room to pick up her son. He clutched onto her shirt almost immediately, his eyes wide searching the room for anymore demonic fuzzy animals. 

“It’s okay Jon, look, it was just daddy.” She walked back over to Robert, who had now stopped laughing but the smile was still stretched across his face. He held out his arms, but Jon shrunk away from his hands, holding on tighter to Lyanna. This made Lyanna laugh again, “Look what you’ve done Robert, you broke him and I still have to finish getting stuff ready to go. How can I do that with Jon attached to me? He is officially terrified of you.”

“He’s not afraid of me. He still loves me more.” Robert reached forward to grab Jon, but the kid only clutched on tighter to Lyanna and let out another little half-cry, turning his face away. Lyanna looked up at Robert, one eyebrow raised slightly, a telltale ‘I-told-you-so’ look on her face. “Shut up,” Robert continued, only making Lyanna laugh again. Robert didn’t pay attention though, he was solely focused on trying to get Jon to look at him. Robert walked around behind Lyanna and bent down so he was face to face with Jon, reaching out and patting his soft little baby hairs like they do to get him to sleep, “Hey bud, look its just me. It’s just daddy, its okay. The monster’s all gone now, look,” He raised his hands to prove that he wasn’t holding anymore terrifying masks or creatures, “It’s all gone now. I’m sorry. You’re okay.” 

Lyanna could feel her son’s fear melting away as he relaxed in her arms. Robert held out his hands again, and slowly, cautiously, Jon let go of Lyanna and reached towards his father. Robert scooped him up, “See, Lya, what did I tell you? He still loves me more, don’t you?” He tickled Jon’s stomach making him squirm and giggle.

Lyanna just rolled her eyes and walked back towards the kitchen, “Just try not to traumatize the poor boy anymore.” She turned back to them and smiled, “Or at least get it on video next time so we can share in the hilarity.” They laughed again, this time Jon joining in now that the danger was past. 

“Alright, little man, let’s go get you changed so mama can finish her work,” They took off down the hall together towards the bedrooms, and Lyanna went back to the kitchen to finish the appetizer they were supposed to be bringing to the party tonight. I was a last minute, ‘oh-shit-we-were-supposed-to-bring-something-weren’t-we’, dish that you stick in the oven and then put nicely on a platter and pretend you made it from scratch. She was just about to pick up where she left off when there was another scream, followed by the familiar sound of Jon wailing, and then Robert quickly trying to soothe him. 

“Robert?” Lyanna called, wondering whether she should go and help with whatever happened or leave them to it.

“Its fine!” Robert shouted back, which usually did not mean the same thing to both of them, but then he added the explanation, “You threw the damned mask down here and he found it!” 

This time it was Lyanna’s turn to dissolve into a fit of laughter, and she made a mental note to take the damned thing out to the trash before they traumatized their child for life.


End file.
